dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Galactic Federation
The Galactic Federation used to be the largest Alliance of Races in the Universe until it had fallen by the hands of the Alexin. After rising again from the ashes of the Old Federation it had created the Commonwealth of Interstellar Systems. History The Federation was founded by three Empires. Sernax, Verslen and Ulart Empires. These empires conquered many worlds and races through out the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. But was ripped apart by a Civil War when the Slave Races raised up and conquered the Three Empires Splitting into Three New Governments. After several Years the Three Governments ended up Joining together to for the Galactic Federation. Through out it's years the Federation grew in size as more worlds and races joined it. Making it the Largest Alliance of Races known in the Known Universe with Over Millions of Races under it's Banner and brought a new age to the universe called ' The Golden Era ' in which technological advancements, peace and freedom was held through out the Universe. All though the Golden Era brought peace. The Federal Navy had to fight in Two Great Wars against a new enemy. The Corruption. Sent by the Void to destroy not just the Dawn Star Universe. But all of reality itself. The Galactic Federation took the mantle of the Great Protectors of Reality. Protecting the only gateway the Corruption comes through. The Lost Sector, Eventually the Federation defeats the Corruption bringing peace once more. But after Millions of years, The Federation Collapsed when a force known as the Alexin Collective which appeared deep in Federation space and started to rip it apart and without most of it's Navy which vanished from reality. The Federation stood no chance against the Invaders and released all the Races which wasn't too dependent of the Federal Government and Sacrificed itself to save the other races. Now all that is left of the Federation is Ruins. Left to be discovered. Government The Federation was lead by the Federal Council. A Council of Leaders selected to lead the Federation and make decisions for the Federation as a whole. Rarely they interfered and only did when they saw it necessary. There was only 4 Councillors in the Council. The Civilian Side of the Government was managed by the Peoples Council of the Federation. Each planet elected a person to represent their planet in the Council. They made the decisions of Laws,General Problems in the Civilian Sector and to bring forward problems on their planets which required help. The Military Side of things was handled by the High Command of the Federal Navy. A Council itself lead by the high ranking Officers. Overseen by the Grand Admiral who has say over all departments which fell under the Command. From Galactic Infrastructure to the Command of the Military as a whole. The High Command controlled the most important parts of the Federation. Old Federation Fleets Rememberance Fleet Emerald Fleet Sapphire Fleet Revan Fleet Vanguard Fleet New Federation Fleet Remnant Fleet The Last Fleet